The orange blur
by narutouzumaki6497
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, the son of the famous yellow flash, joins fairy tail after his parents death and becomes one of its greatest wizards. join him as he build himself another family which could help in filling the hole in his heart that his real one left. first story in my life, hope you will enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or fairy tail

Blood. There was blood everywhere. Houses were destroyed, broken trees were all over the ground. People where running for their lives, parents holding their children's hands, dragging them, trying to do anything in their power for the sake of protecting their children from the same fate that occurred to their neighbors. Suddenly, a huge shadow covered the village and a terrifying roar sounded.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh" he screamed a scream which could be heard in the entire house. He could hear footsteps- Someone ran up the stairs. A figure got into his room. It was dark, probably 3:00 or 4:00 am, all he could see was that the figure was tall and had spiky hair. He became calmer when he managed to identify the face of his visitor. His father sat on his bed and hugged him tightly. "Everything is gonna be okay, it was just a bad dream" he said "now go back to sleep Naruto, I'll stay by your side".

* * *

"Dad can you finally teach me your super cool magic?" asked a five years old Naruto, his cerulean blue eyes wide, trying to make a puppy face. "Well, it seems to me that you are old enough. But only if you are really sure you can handle the training and only if you are willing to dedicate a few hours every day for practice, then, I guess you can, why not" answered him Minato, his father. "Really?" asked Naruto "But first finish your breakfast!" there was the sound of Naruto's mother, Kushina. "okay" he smiled excitedly, eating the breakfast his mother made him. When he finished, Naruto and his father went outside of the house so that Naruto could finally learn his father's legendary magic- the teleportation magic. "so listen carefully, this is what we are going to do now..." Minato said

End of chapter

Well this is it for now. I wanted to write a story for a long time. I always thought about little scenes that could be nice but one scene isn't enough… I came up with this idea while staring out of the window (:

Well hope that you liked it (:


	2. chapter 2- Itachi

Ho wow! I never expected this to have favorites! Thank you all!

I do not own Naruto or fairy tail

Itachi Uchiha was focusing. He was with his "little brother" in a forest next to their house. Itachi was actually Naruto's cousin. His parents died when he was little and he was taken by the Namikaze family. Since then, He and Naruto have been very close. Itachi had long raven hair tied into a pony tail and dark eyes. He was wearing a high collared black shirt and gray pants.

Itachi held in each of his hands four kunai knifes. In the clearing was a giant rock which hid three targets. On five trees around the rock were hung another five targets. Itachi jumped into the air, threw three kunais from his left hand, four from his right. He then tossed the last one in his left hand to his right and then threw it too. Two kunais hit the ring of two other kunai. He landed on the ground.

"Amazing nii-san! You hit all the targets, even the three on the blind spot!" said a seven years old Naruto in awe. He was wearing a black T-shirt with red spiral in the middle and orange pants. "Now it's my turn!" he said excitedly. "We should head home soon, little brother, we promised we will help preparing dinner" said Itachi "but you said you will help with my training! You lair" said the blond "I promise you I will, maybe even tomorrow after I'll finish my chores." "Really? Yes!" said Naruto as he grabbed Itachi's hand and started running towards their home.

….

"So what did you boys do today?" asked Kushina as they all sat to eat dinner. "Itachi-nii took me to the forest with him and he did this cool thing with his kunai! It was so awesome! He promised me he will teach me, right nii-san?" said Naruto as Itachi nodded. "Just don't forget that you promised me to go to the market to buy more vegetables" reminded Kushina "right" Itachi nodded again.

….

THE NEXT DAY

Naruto woke up and went to the kitchen when he saw Itachi's kunai in a box in the living room. "Good morning tou-san, why are Itachi's kunais here?" asked Naruto, his blond spiky hair was messy do to sleep. "Oh good morning Naruto, Itachi went to buy some vegetables for your mother so he left without his weapons" answered him his father "oh I see" said the younger blond and he made himself breakfast.

WITH ITACHI

Itachi was walking to the market when he suddenly herds people arguing from a jewelry store. He heard someone say "kill her before she can call for help!" He got nervous. He ran inside and saw five people wearing black cloths, four of them were holding swords and one was putting money inside of a sack. 'Damn it, why did I have to leave the kunais at home?!' Itachi thought to himself. The bandits looked at him, one of them started to laugh. "hey look at this brat! He's so scarred he can't even stop shaking" it was the same one who wanted to kill the owner of the store, he had dark green eyes. "Let her go and I might let you walk away" said Itachi, his legs still shook a little. "Oh really? You think you can take all five of us on your own? Did you hear that? The brat thinks he can take us on his own! Ha!" said the green eyed man- probably the leader of his gang. The others laughed with him. Itachi then lost his patience and charged one of the leader's henchmen. Itachi punched him in the face. The sword fell out of the bandit's hand and he fell hard on the floor. In the meanwhile, the shopkeeper managed to get away to get help. The gang attacked Itachi, and Itachi managed to block all of them, the one with the sack left it on the floor and tried to help his comrades.

'Seems like they are forgetting their swords, they are just trying to punch me, they aren't aiming. The shopkeeper got away, I hope she went to get for help. I won't be able to distract them for a long time especially if they…' Itachi's thoughts were disturbs when one of the bandits hit his stomach. The air escaped from his lungs. Another bandit troed use this opportunity too trip Itachi but somehow Itachi stayed on his feet. They picked up their swords. 'Shit' Itachi thought to himself. The bandits weren't very fast so he managed too escaped injury until suddenly he felt unbearable pain in his stomach. He looked down and he saw blood pouring out of his wound. 'Damn, this shirt just got out of the laundry, mother will kill me' Itachi was scarred; Kushina was really scary when she was angry. He was getting tired which made his reaction time much slower and he was losing a big amount of blood as well. His foot got stuck in something and he fell. His vision got blurry and he saw one of the bandits smiling at him. A sword got closer to his face. 'No, this can't be happening!' thought Itachi 'I promised Naruto I will teach him how to hit the targets, I can't die, not now!' he tried to move his hand to blocked the sword but he failed. He stopped feeling the pain. 'Is it a bad sign? Am I really going to die? Naruto, I wish I could hear you call me big brother, Just one more last time. Please Naruto, be safe' the sword hit him, and Itachi Uchiha lost his life.

THE NAMIKAZE FAMILY HOUSE

Knockings were heard on the front door. "Just a minute" Kushina answered. When she opened the door she wasn't expecting to find the rune knights. "Are you Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze?" asked her the knight "yes what is it?" Kushina answered a little worried. She was expecting Itachi and not the rune nights. "I'm afraid that what I am about to tell you is going to shock you, so you might want to sit down" he said. "Okay please come in" Kushina said as she closed the door behind the knight and they sat in the living room, Minato was there too.

"I'm afraid your son Itachi was killed by some bandits who work for a dark guild"

END OF CHAPTER

Wow this chapter is a bit longer than the first one. I forgot to describe how every character looked in the last chapter.. oops

As you can probably see I'm not that good with describing battles and action scenes.. if you are interested in what the scene with Itachi and the kunais looked like you can look here: www. youtube watch? v=e870m28LgsU just delete the spaces..

Hope I didn't just ruined it

p.s can I really write kunais? It looks kinda weird..


	3. Chapter 3- revenge

"I'm getting better with the kunai throwing" our blond friend said. He was wearing a white t-shirt, orange pants and black boots. On his shirt was lying a necklace which had 3 silver rings that belonged to his big brother- the one he wore all the time. He was sitting in front of a grave which the name Itachi Uchiha was carved on. It has been a little over 2 years since the day Itachi died; Naruto was 9 years old now. That day, he will never forget it. He remembered how sad he felt and how angry he was towards the guy who killed his beloved nii-san after his parents told him the devastating news.

**Flashback**

_Naruto was in his room. He was sitting on his bed, hugging his legs. His eyes were puffy and red. 'Itachi' he whispered. 'What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to keep on living like I used to? How can I smile and laugh knowing you're gone?' he asked himself. 'Why did you have to go?' he started crying again. His brother, the one who was like his friend too, the one who cared for him, always made sure he was happy and nothing was wrong, covered him when he got into trouble, the one who helped him fix his problems, helped him with his training (well, sometimes), And he was going to do it again but then he died._

* * *

_(Piano and violin cover for Neji vs. Hinata ost: htt /watch?annotation_id=annotation_922238&feature=iv&src_vid=262-LHt_d1k&v=jBpxLsSn3CM just delete the spaces)_

* * *

_'You promised, You promised me you'll train me, but now- now you're gone, you abandoned me all by myself'. Tears were dropping out of his eyes '__**No**__.' his eyes winded, he clenched his hand into a fist. 'You didn't go. Someone took you away from me. Someone took you away from your family, shattered your dreams, your ambitions, your life. He stole it like it was nothing!' Suddenly all the sadness he felt before turned into anger. A knock sounded on the door. "Naruto, may I come in?" it was Minato. He didn't get an answer but he got in anyway. Naruto lifted his head to look in his father eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked his son even though he could see the mixed emotions in his son's eyes. "Fine" Naruto answered. "You should try to talk to me about it. It might help". Naruto clenched his teeth "I wanna know who was it: The one who took my brother away- His name, his looks, everything! I want to kill him, to show him despair. I will make sure he will suffer just like I am!" Minato was surprised. He never saw his son this angry before, though this time it was understandable... "I need you to listen carefully now Naruto," he said calmly "I know it's hard for you but you must not seek revenge. I kno-" but then Naruto cut him off "what do you mean by that?! I can't let go of revenge! He killed my brother, your son! I don't understand how can you sit still, how can you stay so calm when the guy who killed your nephew- no son, is still out there, maybe even killing other people's brothers, destroying families in a blink of an eye, without even thinking how it feels when someone who is precious to you is being taken away! I hate him! I hate him so much my whole body is shaking!" "I know you're angry and sad, believe me when I'm saying I'm sad too. I admit that I'm angry but revenge is a foolish solution. I know it's hard but you must let it go," "but I ca-" Naruto cut him again "I wasn't finished yet. Revenge is a dangerous thing. You may think it will make you feel better but I can assure you it won't. Taking a person's life is a lot harder than it looks- mentally. And it will not only hurt you. When you choose to follow the path of revenge you hurt those around you, your mind becomes corrupt and you start thinking only about yourself. You keep making wrong decisions and you push those who want to help you aside." "Yes but still I-" Naruto tried to say but Minato started talking again "and even if you succeed in your task and you will manage to take his life? What if his comrades want revenge too? They will come after your life, What if for some reason I won't be there to protect you? I can't let anyone take you too away from me" tears were flowing freely from his eyes now. "Please promise me Naruto that you will never seek revenge" he hugged his son tightly "I promise" Naruto whispered to him, returning his father's hug, knowing that this promise, he must never break.  
_**End of flashback**

'I miss you big brother. See you tomorrow' he got up and started walking towards his home, a lone tear dropped from his eye. Looking back at the grave, you could see a photograph of a smiling Itachi carrying a little Naruto on his back, both laughing like there is no tomorrow.

End of chapter

* * *

I'm really sorry it took so long! I went to a lot of trips, and I write during history lessons..  
I can always say I had a lot of tests and plenty of homework but I don't think that someone actually cares why it took so long…

Well, enough with the excuses. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Short like the others (too bad.. I really suck) let me know what you think [except the Punctuation (don't know if that's really how it called just looked in Google translate) I know I suck with these :) ]

Well I think that's it. I really need to learn to shut up sometimes huh?

Ok bye

p.s in my opinion it sounds better with the ost in the background... of course you don't have to :)


End file.
